Good Afternoon, My Darling!
by GraciePie
Summary: The eagerly awaited I assume follow up to Bon Matin


**Good Afternoon, My Darling**

_Disclaimer: Dick's, not mine!_

_A/N – And now, the finale…in English! Enough foreign language coyness…haha Ladybrin! TriStateCopFan…here you go! P.S. – The Sabres kicked some ass tonight and I just have to gush about it! Sorry, Flyers fans._

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Waldenbooks! How can I help you?" The girl stacking books by the entrance turned to Bobby, a giant fake smile plastered on her face. Bobby was put off for a moment by the forced cheerfulness.

"Uh, I'm just looking for dictionaries. Are you okay?" Bobby looked at the girl closely.

The girl rolled her eyes and leaned in to whisper something to him. "Sorry. Our district manager is here and we have to be the most happiest booksellers ever. The dictionaries are straight down this aisle on the left." She smiled a real smile and went back to facing out the new Simon Doonan book.

Bobby smiled back and followed the girl's directions. Six shelves devoted to Spanish, and one each for French and German. Bobby picked up a French dictionary and pulled his notes out of his leather folder.

_**One Police Plaza, SVU…**_

Olivia laughed, choking on her sandwich in the process. "So, he just stared at you? Not a word, just stared?"

"Just stared at me. And then looked down all of a sudden like he just remembered something." Alex took a sip of coffee and then continued. "I wish I could remember what he said to me." She shook her head and went back to her hot dog.

"So do I. I remember a little German; I could've helped you out." Carolyn rolled her eyes at Alex, then looked at Olivia. "What she actually wanted to say in French I couldn't remember the right verb forms so I gave her the simplest thing. And if he ever figures it out…well…" Carolyn raised her eyebrows in a lewd fashion at Olivia, who choked again on her sandwich while laughing.

"Stop making me laugh while I'm eating! You guys will have to investigate it!"

_**Later That Afternoon…**_

Bobby sat at his desk, feeling triumphant…and confused. Why would she say something like that unless…no. Alex and Joshua had been dating for a while now. To just leave Joshua, for him? After some things he said to her in German in the middle of the night? Well, anything's possible. He saw Alex getting off the elevator with Carolyn. He had to talk to her. She sat down at her desk like nothing had happened. Okay, clearly he was going to have to get the ball rolling.

"Alex?"

She looked up at him, his big brown eyes comforting her. Much nicer than Joshua's icy blue glare. Alex involuntarily crinkled her nose at the thought of him, catching Bobby's startled reaction. "I'm sorry, not you. I was thinking about Joshua."

"Yeah, what's going on there?"

"Uh, well…he threw a box of coffee filters at me, so I asked him to leave. For good." Alex looked down at her files she pulled before her lunch with the girls.

"Because he threw the coffee filters at you?" What an asshole. I'll kill him, Bobby thought.

"Well, that and he had some nasty things to say about you this morning and I thought they were uncalled for." She paused. "What'd you do on your lunch?"

Now or never. "I went to the bookstore. Had the check out a couple of things." He smiled at her innocently.

Alex froze. "What kind of things?"

"Tu as mon coeur maintenant." Nearly perfect. Not bad for a guy who was damn near fluent in German.

Alex blushed, then snapped her attention back to him. "What?"

"It's what you said to me this morning. You have my heart now. And last night I told you that I'd wait for you forever and you are the only one I will ever love." He looked down at his paperwork, suddenly embarrassed. "And I meant it," he said quietly.

Alex's eyes stung with tears. She quickly blinked them away. "Oh Bobby." She reached out for his hand that was busily writing to keep himself occupied.

He looked at her hand holding his. Meeting her eyes, he smiled. "So it's true what you said?"

Alex squeezed his hand tight. "Every word."

_A/N, again - That's seriously how we had to be at the Waldenbooks. Hope you enjoyed this. Now back to my super depressing story. :)_


End file.
